


Just a Lipstick

by Gwgbwn



Category: WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwgbwn/pseuds/Gwgbwn
Summary: It was a calm night and Lucas has been sulking since he got his order. It’s a lipstick and he ordered the wrong number. He let a long sigh coming from him. Sicheng who just entered the room gives a confused face.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just a Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> My first time and idk what I wrote akxjhf  
> \- kinda ooc ???  
> \- what's settings  
> \- Not native english speaker  
> Pls bear with my mistakes

It was a calm night and Lucas has been sulking since he got his order. It’s a lipstick and he ordered the wrong number. He let a long sigh coming from him. Sicheng who just entered the room gives a confused face.  
“Sicheng, I ordered the wrong number. Why am I this stupid?” As he face-palming himself.

  
“How bad?” Sicheng asked Lucas. Lucas applied a line on his skin as a sample. When the colour applied, it’s a crimson red. A matte of crimson on the skin with some vessels popping up. “Damn! Have you tried to apply it on yours?”  
“Wha-“  
“I think it suits you. You will look more sexy with that on. Hahaha just kidding-“ Before Sicheng could finish his words, Lucas already applied it on. When Sicheng looked at him, he applied on the bottom lip. Attractive. That’s the only thought that comes into his mind. And finally Lucas finished. Sicheng was stunned. The words stucked at his throat and he just gulped them back. The looks Lucas gave was either asking for how he looked or just a little bit embarrassing. Seconds passed, not a single of them moved, not even an inch. Eyes on eyes. Staring deep into the other party. 

  
“Goddammit Lucas” Sicheng moved. He sit on Lucas’ laps, cupped his face, and grabed the lipstick. “You look so sexy.” Even Lucas could hear there is a dot in the end of the words Sicheng just said.

  
“You be lying. I definitely look like a clown. Lmao” He did not take the compliment seriously. As fast as wind, Sicheng smudged Lucas’s bottom lip with his left hand. His face was a mess but a bright smile being printed there. Lucas twined his arms around Sicheng’s body and pulled it a little bit closer.

  
“I am not. Serious.” He replied the smile of course. They showed a small hesitation to pull each other closer, to pull their face closer. “But surely this is your mistake” A kiss happened. The lipstick’s taste was following them. Sicheng played a little bit inside. A fun. Lucas accepted the other party too. Almost 5 seconds passed, they stopped. “Haha can I take my words back? You look so ugly, so that I want to kiss you more.”

  
Lucas was pouting. It’s his reaction that was so cute. Both of them giggled and made foreheads touch each other’s. They continued to stare with a lovely sight this time. “That’s no fair for me. Sicheng too, put on the lipstick for me.” Pulling heads away, Lucas saying that to Sicheng jokingly.

  
“How about you are the one who put it on me?” Sicheng gave the lipstick again from his right hand into Lucas’. Sicheng came down from the lap and now sat beside Lucas. Opening the cap, Lucas touched the chin and made an eye contact. Both blushed hard and averted those eyes.

  
“O-ok, here we go.” Funny that Lucas sounded so nervous and yet Sicheng had to hold his laughter as he opened his lips. The lipstick touched the bottom lip and carefully applied on top of it. Whether Lucas realized or not, Sicheng has been staring deep into Lucas since he began to apply it. Those small cute eyes really trying hard to catch the other eyes. “Finally!” Lucas leaned back and puts the cap back on the lipstick. Then, he suddenly giggled. “I-I’m sorry for making your face so awful pfft-” Sicheng made a confused smile. He stood up and looked into mirror.

  
“XUXI!” He was shocked. Feeling a little embarrassed, then he walked closer to the dude who was laughing so painfully hard.

  
“Sicheng, I’m sorry-“ He was still trying to laugh but Sicheng pushed him to the back and kissed him on the cheek. The red mark was very clear there.

  
“I pay you there hahaha” He sounded proud just for printing the kiss mark on Lucas’ red cheek. Lucas tried to break free from him but Sicheng was pinning down on him with all his energy. Both grinned as both try to win this pinning battle. They laughd and screamed like kids, ignoring the fact that the others were inside the dorm. Their room should be the quietest among others but not this time. Yet the others weren’t even bothered by this. Lucas successed letting out all of his energy to bring Sicheng down. 

  
“You down. Yes.” Sicheng gave up and let Lucas planting the kiss on his forehead. “I will let others know about it.”  
“Hey! No way!” He was red. “Watch me bringing you down again.”  
“Huh, try me then.”

They continuously kissing each other as they brought each other down until they both tired from this stupid play.  
“I win.”  
“No. Me.” 

They realized they have been playing with just a lipstick and then let out silly laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Im sorry if its boring hh


End file.
